Better than you
by RayBanGirlLover
Summary: Better tennis players than The Rikkai regulars? Seriously? Well in this story, Yes. / The fukuoka regulars are mine and I dont own any of the POTs.


**Prologue**

**"Hey are you sure about this?"**

**"What are you blabbing about? Of course I am!"**

A girl with a curly black hair tied into two down pigtails and yelled at the light blonde male who has been pestering her for about an hour ago.

**"But what if she said no?"**

**"Oh, she won't. I'm quite sure about it. Don't you trust me?"**

**"****_Since when did I ever trusted you?"_**

**"If you wanna say something, you better say it straight to my face."**

**"Whatever."**

The two opened the door of the student council, and by the sofa was a certain blonde girl sleeping with a book covering her face.

**"Quiet.. "**

The two sneaked in but was surprised when the sleeping blonde suddenly talked.

**"Is there anything you need? Lizette? Jason?"**

**"Oh, Natsuki. You're awake."**

Lizette said casually while Jason sweatdropped.

**"Of course I am. I just rested my head for a bit cause it started to ache again. Well, what do you want?"**

**"You see, there was an invitation to us from Japan."**

**"Invitation? From Japan? What's it all about?"**

**"They're asking us to play tennis against some schools in Japan for a month. We haven't informed any of the club members yet cause we're waiting for your decision."**

Three stared at each other for a minute until the one called Natsuki broke the silence.

**"Send them back a letter saying that we declined their offer."**

She said before putting the book back to cover her face.

**"Wait! Why can't we accept it? Don't you think it's fun? Besides, its our summer vacation anyway. Why don't you want to accept it?"**

Natsuki removed the book covering her face and stared at Lizette with a serious look.

**"Well, that's the point. Its summer vacation and we don't have anything to do. The only reason we stayed here at school is one, because it's a dorm school and two, because we don't have anything to do and even if we have time to arrange trips going to other countries, we've gone tired of travelling. Do you understand what I'm implying?"**

**"Are you saying that you don't want to do anything but sleep this summer? =_=" **

Lizette answered, irritation could be recognized in her voice.

**"Don't answer me with questions."**

Natsuki said with the book covering her face again.

**"Told ya she wouldn't agree. Why can't you even listen t—"**

Jason was interrupted by Lizette's scary auraaround her whole body.

**"NAT-SU-KI!"**

**"WHAT?! I'm tired for crying out loud! Can't you even give me a peaceful sleep even just for once!?"**

**"No. Not until you give the permission to accept this invitation."**

Lizette gave Natsuki a determined look, contradicting Natsuki's scary glare.

Finally the silence was broken when Natsuki sighed.

**"For a month only, right?"**

Lizette nodded as an answer.

**"Fine, then get everyone ready. I'm expect everyone to be here 8:00 am in the morning tomorrow."**

**"Isn't that a bit too early?"**

**"I'm going to book First Class plane tickets for 8 people tomorrow. However, don't expect it to be free. Remind them to bring their ATM cards, pocket money and everything they will need for 3 weeks. You're going to pay me for the tickets tomorrow." **

Lizette sweatdropped at the tone of Natsuki's voice. Whenever her tone was like that, she meant everything she would say with that voice.

After the conversation, the two went to the tennis courts to inform their teammates about the invitation from Japan.

**"Great timing. I was about to grow old of thinking what to do this summer."**

A brown haired boy said.

**"Continuing… We are all expected to be ready here tomorrow at 8am sharp. Bring your ATM cards, pocket money, and everything you may need for the next 3 weeks."**

**"Wait, isn't 8am a bit too early?"**

A red haired girl similar to Lizette's hairstyle and appearance complained.

**"That's what I said. But I guess that's final. Oh and bring the payment for your First Class plane tickets tomorrow."**

**"Why?"**

They all asked.

**"Cause you're all going to pay the Captain tomorrow for the tickets she will be purchasing tonight."**

**Chapter 1: Crazy Airplane Ride**

**"Is everyone here already?"**

**"Wait, we're missing someone." **a green haired girl said.

**"Yeah, Bryce's not yet here." **answered the raven haired boy.

**"For crying out loud! I told everyone to be here at 8 am in the morning and he's late? If he doesn't arrive here in 5 minutes all of you will be punished."**

**"And what is the punishment?" **a silver haired boy asked.

Natsuki directly answered.

**"Bunjee." **(refers to bunjee jumping J)

The 6 regulars sweatdropped. Without hesitation, all of them took out their mobile phones and started dialling Bryce's number.

**"Hey! It won't go through if we all call at the same time!"**

**"But this is an emergency, we have to get him here fast!"**

**"Hey he answered my call!" ** the raven haired boy said.

Without wasting any second, they all tried to grab the phone which ended up in a childish fight resulting the phone to drop out of the raven haired boy's hand and causing it to land in front of Natsuki.

She grab and the phone and put it beside her right ear.

**"Hey, tell the captain sorry I'm late, it's because-"**

On Bryce's side, his phone suddenly released an extreme amount of dark aura which brought shivers down his spine. Unbeknownst to him, the dark aura was from Natsuki meaning 'If you're not here in 5 minutes, then you better get ready because there are 6 people who won't hesitate to kill you for being late'.

**"I-I got it. I'm almost there!"**

After the call, Bryce sprinted as fast as he could towards his school.

When he got there, everyone was glaring at him except for Natsuki who seems to be talking with someone on the phone.

**"You're late. The bus can't pick us up today. So were gonna have to travel by the train. You bought your own money right?"**

All of the regulars nodded on response.

Silence ruled during the train ride. In less than an hour, they were already at the airport.

**"Before I give you the tickets…"**

Natsuki took her hand with her palm opened wide and continued speaking.

**"Give me back my money."**

**"What? I thought it was for free."**

**"No it isn't Bryce. Oh God. Don't tell me you didn't brought your own money?"**

**"I did brought my own money. But, I thought the tickets were for free."**

Natsuki glared at Lizette who was glaring at the said boy.

**"I told them that they have to pay their own tickets!"**

**"Well judging from our current situation you didn't say it CLEARLY."**

**"Whatever."**

Lixette said as she rolled her eyes.

**"Just hand over the money so we can get this over with."**

Each of them handed over the right amount as Natsuki distributed the tickets.

After the so-called money collecting, they all boarded the First Class plane and were all surprised to find put that it was a private plane.

**"Hey! You didn't told us that this was a private plane!"**

The silver haired guy complained.

**"You didn't ask. And if you're gonna ask who owns this plane, It's mine. Are we good?"**

**"****_Then you shouldn't have bought tickets. And besides, why not say it in the first place that you own this thing?"_**

**"Stop murmuring things, Bryce. It makes you look creepy."**

They all sat on their own seats as they were told to do the rules in riding the plane.

Apparently, it wasn't just a First Class plane. You could say that for commoners, it was royalty. There was a mini bar and a small living room, complete with television and anything you wouldn't expect to be in it.

Each of them had their very own suite inside the plane, which was very common for them, considering that they all came from rich families.

Natsuki and Jason Shinomiya are the children of the owner of the largest company when it comes to the business world. The two of them are twins and both share similar appearances, despite their difference in gender. Jason's hair was light blonde and Natsuki's was a little darker compared to her brother's. She is 10 minutes older than him.

Lizette and Yvette Fukuoka are also twins, granddaughter of the owner of Fukuoka International School. Lizette's eye color was green while Yvette's was purple. They're identical twins, and both have the same hairstyle, but Yvette dyed her hair red whilst Lizette kept their original dark color.

Akira Kisaragi. Her father is the CEO of the Kisaragi Corporation and her mother is a professional performer. She has blue eyes and green hair.

Bryce Gavilon, the heir to the Gavilon Inc. He is a prodigy in terms of playing the violin, having joined competitions ever since he was young, competing with his childhood friends, Natsuki and Jason. He has brown hair and dark eyes.

Troy Evans, the son of the largest resorts owner in America. He is probably the most laid back person in their team. He has silver hair and blue eyes that can make any girl faints by just staring at it.

And lastly, raven haired boy, Rain Jung. Aside from Natsuki, he may be the most sane person on the team. His father is the owner of the largest dojos in the world. He is Troy's childhood friend.

**"Hey! Give it back you idiot!"**

**"Shut up Troy! You drink way too much! It's the last bottle so its mine."**

**"Lower down your voice morons! The Demon Lord's sleeping!"**

Lizette whispered irritatingly to Troy and Yvette, who were bickering like there's no tomorrow.

**"Sorry."**

They both whispered. All of them were doing their stuff, exception of Natsuki, whom Lizette had said earlier to be sleeping.

Bryce and Jason were playing their PSPs. Akira and Rain were watching a movie. Lizette was reading a book and Yvette was drinking the last bottle of TI. Troy was mixing random drinks in the minibar.

Silence.

Silence.

Complete silence.

All they could hear was the movie Akira and Rain were watching.

**"Ok. That's it. I'm too bored to stay awake. I'm going to sleep."**

Bryce said as he shoved his PSP inside his bag and went to his own suite. Later on, Yvette also went to her suite which leaves the five of Lizette, Troy, Akira, Rain and Jason awake.

Jason crept up in front of the laptop where Akira and Rain were watching.

**"What're you watching?"**

**"Iron Man 2."**

**"Woah. Didn't knew you were into superhero movies Rain."**

**"I'm not. Akira suggested it and I found it very fascinating."**

**"Argh. It's almost 11:00 pm. How many hours is this flight supposed to be again?"**

**"A day. We left at 10:00 am in the morning."**

**"What!? It'll take that long?!"**

**"I said lower down your voice moron!"**

**"What's with her?"**

Jason asked as he pointed at Lizette who was too busy reading her romance novel.

**"She's reading a romance novel. You know how she acts when she can't concentrate on reading."**

**"And she's using my sister's bad temper when she wokes up as a reason so that she can read peacefully?"**

**"Seems like it. Just go to sleep already, will ya? I'm missing the whole movie."**

**"Fine."**

Soon, Jason's snores could be heard from his suite outside the mini living room.

**"Damn. Jason's too noisy."**

**"What're you mixing Troy?"**

**"Just some beverages for Yvette tomorrow."**

**"You're using drinks as a peace offering?"**

**"Yep."**

Troy put the beverage inside their mini-fridge and went to his suite, but not before saying…

**"I'm going to sleep. Better not be noisy if you don't want people inside killing you in the morning."**

**"Is that supposed to mean something?"**

**"I don't know, is it?"**

**"Nope. Let's just go to sleep. I can't believe Lizette got to sleep ahead of us."**

Akira said as she closed her laptop and went inside her suite.

Rain followed after and Troy was left in the living room.

**"And I'm the one supposed to sleep earlier than the two of them. Damn."**


End file.
